Talk:Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:C055:9546:1F40:C48D-20171223064210
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,344 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom, Season 11, Season 11 (U.K.) Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (1) Share Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ball Title Card Contentsshow Plot Edit While Barney's friends wanted to play with this ball during a game, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff were so scared of the big bad ball when Barney and his friends were playing. Educational Theme: Taking Care of the Ball Cast Edit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Laura (Julia Nicholson) David (Emilio Mazur) Ryan (Reese Wilson) Olivia (Brenna Demerson) Tracy (Victoria Lennox) Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Amy (Molly Wilson) Megan (Lacy Cavalier) Eva (Laikyn Garcia) Nathan (Preston Falconer) Tyler (Hunter Knoche) Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) Tori (Ariek Sanders) Lily (Luxy Banner) Noah (Keeton Green) Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List Edit Taking Turns When You Have a Ball I Used to Be Afraid Trying and Trying The More We Play Together I Love You Trivia Edit The Barney costume from "The Blame Game" is used. The Barney voice from "Dream Big" is used The BJ costume from "That's What a Mommy Is" is used. The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used The Baby Bop costume from "Home, Safe Home" is used. The Baby Bop voice from "The Big Garden" is used The Riff costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. The Riff voice from "Guess Who?" is used. Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Categories: Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Season 11 Season 11 (U.K.) Add category Showing 2 most recent 6 comments